Various types of rigid packets of cigarettes containing a rigid object, normally a lighter, have been proposed, as described, for example, in Patents DE102004013741A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,734A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,649A1, DE3530808A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,886A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,734.
Known rigid packets of cigarettes containing a lighter, however, are extremely complicated to produce on a standard packing machine, and so either require a specially designed, much more expensive machine (normally with a low output rate), or fail to adequately protect the lighter.
Patent Application EP1792832A1 describes a hinged-lid package formed by folding one blank and comprising:
a parallelepiped-shaped, cup-shaped container comprising a bottom wall; an open top end opposite the bottom wall; a front wall and an opposite, parallel rear wall; and two parallel lateral walls interposed between the front and rear walls;
a lid, which rotates between a closed position and an open position closing and opening the top end of the container respectively, and which comprises a top wall hinged to the rear wall of the container; and a front wall which, in the closed position, is superimposed on the front wall of the container; and
a border, which is parallel to the bottom wall, surrounds the open top end on all four sides, thus reducing the size of the open top end, and on which the top wall of the lid rests in the closed position.